Inner Devil
by sleepymuse
Summary: Everyone has that inner devil. Tohru just needed a little help to bring hers out. Haru would give her the help that she needed. Spoiler alerts Lemon in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: series by Natsuki Takaya.Not me.

Tohru sat looking out across the wave-ridden waters of the lake. Life had changed over the last two years with everyone free from the curse. Perhaps the biggest shock was when Ayame announced that he would be marrying Mine or perhaps it was when Arisa and Kureno had started to live together. It didn't really matter what the biggest change was, as it seemed that no one had time for each other or her.

Tohru's life in general had not changed all that much. She still lived with Shigure as a maid, but now she was attending college. She no longer worked her night job as the Sohma family had decided that they would pay for her college. She had tried to argue, but they wouldn't take no for an answer saying that she was a part of their family now. She found school easier not having to juggle two jobs and a cursed family.

Yuki was also attending college, but had decided that he wanted to attend in the United States to test his new freedom. From the letters that she received he was well and happier than she had ever heard him. His girlfriend Machi was patiently waiting for him to return. He had promised to come home for Ayame's wedding in a few weeks.

Her own relationship had not worked out the way that she had wished it to. Kyo had disappeared six months ago saying that he felt trapped, but Tohru didn't know if he meant in the house or in the relationship. The first week he was gone she did nothing, but cry. She slowing came back to herself when Haru and Momiji moved into Shigure's house. Momiji had always made her laugh while Haru had always made her stomach flutter.

Haru, he was her current issue, for some reason she could never shake him from her mind. She would steal looks at him when she thought that no one was watching and blushed like an idiot if caught. He was a guilty little pleasure she had become obsessed with when she tripped upon him training one morning. Her obsession grew into wild fantasies that she could lose herself in for hours.

Brushing the hair from her eyes as the winds whipped it here and there; her mind was skipping over a scenario that she knew would never happen. Even in her daydreams her cheeks would tinge a lovely scarlet. Her finger touched her lip as she wondered what his kisses would taste like. She nearly jumped from her skin when she looked slightly to her left and noticed a familiar form also staring out in thought.

"Hatsuharu?" She asked, but already knew that it was he. Stormy gray eyes turned to look at her. As usual the blush rose and her tummy tickled.

"Are you lost?" She asked getting up from her spot and walking over to his.

"No, I am thinking. Why are you here?" He asked looking at her from his seated position.

"The same. I am sorry for bothering you then." She said and went to leave.

"You can stay. You aren't bothering me." He said as she smiled sat beside him.

A few minutes past in silence, but nether seemed to mind. Tohru's heart nervously fluttered sitting next to him inhaling his scent as she picked at her nails. A mental picture of Kyo invader her mind and she couldn't help, but feel guilty over lusting after his younger cousin. Then again he had not cared about her feelings when he skipped out on her. Tohru decided it was time to speak about him and finally move on. What better person to console in than your secret desire.

"I thought that everything would be perfect after the curse was lifted. I thought that we would finally be able to be happy and have a normal relationship." Tohru said softly not really expecting him to respond to what she had said.

"Life is not perfect for anyone curse or not, but it has become more easier to deal with. Kyo will always run, because that is what he has always done. He likes his freedom." Haru replied surprising her that he knew whom she was talking about.

"What about Rin and you? How are things now that you are free to be together?" She asked. It was her way of telling her mind that he in fact already had someone.

"Rin left. I feel that she only wanted to be with me, because she was not supposed to be. She had said something about needing to find herself." Haru sighed

"Well at least Ayame is happy." She said not knowing what else to say.

A chuckle from him caught her attention. "I never would have imagined." He muttered.

"I know. Can you picture those two with kids?" She laughed.

"The ceremony is really going to be something. I actually am looking forward to it. Everything is always over the top with him and Mine." Haru said forgetting all about Rin for the first time in so many weeks. He noticed that her shoulder slumped slightly.

"I just hate to show up by myself and have everyone feel sorry for me. Everyone had thought that we were meant to be, but I guess they were just as wrong as I thinking I could or should change him." Tohru said sadly realizing it for the truth.

"Would you like to go with me?" He asked as she gasped in surprise.

"I would like that." Tohru said feeling a little better about things.

"You know it is weird, but I miss not being needed. Everyone is so busy with his or her lives now and it has become somewhat lonely. I guess I got use to the chaos." Tohru said.

"I have been feeling lost lately myself and not in the physical sense. I kind of liked being the protector of my cousins and the one they could turn to." He said.

They sat at the lake for hours. They would have long conversations about the changes in their lives only to have it followed by complete silence for long periods of time. The sun had set and it was starting to grow cold as both started to shiver a little. The realization that they had not eaten was creeping into their thoughts as their stomachs started to grumble.

"Would you like something to eat? I don't think that the others will be home, but that is no reason for us to starve." She asked rising from the ground.

"I would like that." Haru said getting to his feet and walking beside her.

Haru watched her while leaning against the wall as she moved around the kitchen effortlessly. He had been so restless lately a feeling that something was calling out for help. A feeling that someone needed him, but his cousins had never been happier. It was when he reached the lake that the calling had stopped when he saw her sitting there. The pull became a tug when she called his name in what seemed like longing.

A lazy smile crossed his lips as she started to serve them the dinner that she had worked so hard on. She had been so easy to speak with and never once criticized him in his views or thinking. He had lost hours before, but none had flown by like today. It seemed as if she was the one that needed him, but he wasn't sure for what. Then again the way that he would catch her looking at him sometimes gave him a good idea.

'Nah, this is Tohru." He mentally scoffed.

"This is very good perhaps you should think about becoming a chef." Haru said as a blush rose on her cheeks. He knew her need for reassurance and it didn't really bother him.

"Thank you." She whispered avoiding his gaze till she could clear her mind.

A very full stomach later had them washing dishes and laughing at the strange times that had seen transformations happened. She had told the story of when here friends had first come to visit her here and he almost rolled on the floor. After finishing the dishes both had fallen onto the couch and flipped on the television. Eyes growing heavy and yawns escaping their mouths. Neither realized that they had fallen asleep or cuddled up seeking warmth in each other's arms.

The warm glow of sunlight flooded through the window and onto their faces. Slowly blinking awake the realization that they were close enough for their noses to touch had them jumping off the couch. The sound of a cough behind them informed the couple that they had been caught. Their eyes darted to the sound only to realize that it had been Shigure and Momiji who looked like they were about to break into laughter.

"I should really get breakfast ready." Tohru said rushing from the room and leaving Haru to explain what had happened yesterday before she burst into embarrassment.

She listened as the chuckles filtered in from the other room. She inhaled deeply thinking about the fact that she had waked up with his lips almost brushing hers. Casting a little glance at her reflection she had never felt plainer. She wondered if Ayame had finished the project that he had said that he was going to do for her. Perhaps a new look would have him see her different, but then again she didn't know if she could pull off the attitude that came with the look.

Coming back into the room she served breakfast and was thankful when no one brought up that morning's surprise. It seemed that they had their own wild tales of what they had been up to and she had to admit she was a little jealous. She would like to go dancing or just run around mindless. She had always acted to old for her age and soon the outside would reflect the inside.

"Tohru?" Haru asked getting her attention.

"UH, huh what?" She asked tossing herself back into reality.

"Ayame needs us at his shop. He needs me for some alterations on the outfit and apparently he has a gift for you." Haru said.

"Oh, okay. I better go get cleaned up." She said blushing and dashing off up the stairs.

"I better go get dressed myself." Haru said blankly wondering why she had blushed.

It was after Haru explained what had happened yesterday that Shigure and Momiji noticed that Haru followed Tohru with his eyes that morning. Shigure had tapped Momiji on the leg and mouthed a silent agreement that they should wait to talk about this when the two had left. He would needed to call Ayame to let him in on his latest plan to rid the two of their demons.

Better known as Kyo and Rin.

"Do you really think nothing happened yesterday?" Momiji asked Shigure

"It isn't like Tohru to lie, but I think that both wouldn't have cared if something did happen yesterday. The way that they were holding each other when we came in said much. Subconsciously I think they are drawn to each, but we need to focus on the conscious." Shigure said

Walking into the shop both Haru and Tohru had been quickly ushered into dressing rooms. Haru had been the first to step out and be assessed by Ayame. Looking in the mirror at the black Victorian style coat with tail, a ruffled shirt and top hat with black pants he decided that he didn't look that bad actually he looked pretty good.

The sound of Tohru pleading to have her clothes back drew his attention to the female being dragged out for Ayame to see. Haru's eyes widened at her new look, a red leather corset dress that flared from waist to mid thigh. Red leather high-heeled boots that climbed just above her knee and a black leather choker that sat around her thin neck. Mine had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, but left her bangs hang. A crimson red stained her lips with dark liner on her eyes.

"I can't wear this!" She screeched blushing like crazy when she saw Haru's eyes on her.

"That's her. That's the inner devil in the angel I had to see before I died. I may now leave this world in peace having seen it all." Ayame swooned and congratulated himself inwardly when he noticed the look in Haru's eyes. 'Shigure will be happy about this.' Ayame winked at Mine who was clapping happily at the dazed couple.

"It calls out to the darker part of ones soul." Haru whispered eyes darkening at her form.

"Really, Fabulous that was exactly what I was going for." Ayame smiled.

Tohru looked at him and smiled forgetting that she was half-naked standing in the store. Walking over to a mirror she looked at the girl staring back at her and bit her lip. Well she certainly didn't look like a plain little girl in this outfit. She didn't notice that Haru had come up behind staring at the lacing running up back and wanting to tug on it.

"Where would I even wear this?" She breathed almost to silently.

"I can think of a few places." Haru whispered in her ear making her whip around to face him. His face a breath away from hers, she swore that she saw lightening brewing in the swirling storms in his eyes. Ayame and Mine smiled, but knew it best if they didn't start making out in the middle of the store. While some customers may not mind others may.

"Okay lets get you two back to dressing rooms so I can make the necessary changes." The voice rang in their ear. This caused Tohru to jump back only to have Haru grabbed hold of her hand to pull her back to the dressing rooms area. She was half stumbling in her heels when he stopped having reached his destination. He turned to stare into her eyes again and began to walk her back into the wall of one of the dressing rooms trapping her between his arms.

"Haru?" She asked as he pulled the ponytail back and crushed his mouth onto hers. Her body was pressing tightly between his and the wall. He waited for her to push him off, but was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arm around his waist to hold him closer.

Her eyes and mouth open in shock when she felt his other hand drift up her inner thigh. However, when he deepened the kiss she moaned into his mouth as her eyes drifted shut once more. Soft teasing brushes against her sex that made her wet and somewhere in the abyss of her mind was a voice trying to tell her to stop, but when he slipped his finger inside and started to thumb her clit even that voice started to moan in pleasure.

Haru was lost to the temptress before him as his ache started to spread through him like fire. Her moans pushing him to become bolder, but when she started to undo his pants he had to hold back from throwing her on the floor that second. Sliding his pants down she realized that he was neither a boxer nor a brief guy. Her hand reacted without consulting her brain when she wrapped hand around him and brushed her thumb across the top of his length causing him to shutter and attack her neck.

"Haru, you feel so good." She whispered stroking him as her body started to shutter.

'Where the hell did that come from? That's it tomorrow I go for an exorcism, but if I am going to be naughty today then why not go all the way?' She thought.

Slipping from his grasp he almost thought she fell until he felt her swirl her tongue around the tip of his length. He steadied his arms on the wall as she licked and stroked the painfully hard member. His knees felt weak when she finally started to suck upon his burning need. Leaning off the wall to stare down as she worked her magic. His breathing was heavy and ragged as he bucked into her mouth. Her ponytail wrapped around his hand as he forced her to speed up and take more.

"Fuck Tohru." He gritted as she took his full length down her throat. He couldn't stop it as he came collapsed on the floor next to Tohru. He looked over to her catching his breath knowing that they would have to talk about what had just happened. Her blush came back as the devil receded and the angel reappeared. To his surprise she suddenly jumped up and dashed out of the dressing room.

Walking from the dressing rooms to the front of the store he couldn't find Tohru anywhere. Ayame walked over to him and plucked the clothes from his hands.

"She left, Haru." Ayame sighed knowing who he was looking for.

"She left?" Haru replied confused as to why she would just run out on him.

"She ran out saying that she was sorry. She looked confused, but from the sounds of it she had known just what she was doing." Ayame said sweetly and smiled.

Tohru rushed down the street ignoring the looks on people's faces when they saw what she was wearing. She couldn't believe that she had done something like that in a store with Haru. She couldn't imagine what he would think of her now after doing that. They had never even talked about going on a date and that was….well way more than a date. Tohru shot through the door and the stairs to her room.

Shocked, surprised and bewildered Shigure and Momiji watched as a red leather Tohru flew up the stairs. At the slamming of a door they shifted their eyes back to each other. Shigure rose from his seat and walked over to the phone to call Ayame and find out what had happened. Momiji watched as Shigure's mouth opened in surprised to whatever Ayame had told him. Hanging up the phone Shigure walked back over to Momiji.

"Ayame has requested us over. We might stay late so Tohru and Haru can work out their …differences?" Shigure said walking toward the door as Momiji scratched his head and dashed out the door to follow him.

She hadn't changed from the clothes yet. She found them to be oddly comfortable even after hours sitting in her room and berating her self. She mustered up the courage to leave the room after a long period of complete silence in the house. Walking down the hall she realized that they had left and Haru had not returned. Not like she thought she could face him anyway. She was leaning into the refrigerator looking for something to eat when she heard him.

"Why did you leave?" Haru asked and watched as she jumped about twenty feet.

"Jeez, Haru. You scared me." Tohru sputtered out trying to calm her heart.

"Why did you leave?" He asked again walking up so they were only inches apart.

"I was embarrassed. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what got into me. I don't want you to think that I run around doing stuff like that." She stopped when he started to laugh at her, which only made her more embarrassed. Finding an out she took it and ran from the kitchen back up the stairs to her room again locking it.

"Tohru, open up." Haru knocked gently on the door.

"Please, go away. I don't want to see right now." She mumbled.

"Tohru, please open the door so we can talk." He said leaning his head against her door.

"Haru, lets just forget about what happened. It won't happen again." She said firmly.

"TOHRU OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN." Haru yelled making her jump off the bed and run over throwing the door open. She trembled a little and backed up as he walked in front of her. He frowned and grabbed her into his arms as shock made her mouth open slightly, but it was just enough for him. Placing his hands on the sides of her face he stared at those lips and before he knew it he was devouring them.

When Haru first arrived at the house he was set on finding out what had made her take off without a word to him. However when he saw her leaning into the refrigerator that dark feeling crept back into him. It faded when her words hit his ears, as if he would ever think that Tohru was that type of girl. He knew that she had only been with Kyo and he couldn't help the laugh that fell from his lips. He didn't know why she was so upset.

He had sighed and followed her up the stairs to apologize. He had taken it with ease when she told him to leave the first time. It was her next words that pissed him off to high hell. He didn't want to forget it and it sure as hell would happen again if he had anything to say about it. It all faded from his mind when he looked at her and grabbed her into his arms. She was soft, warm, sweet and innocent in her own way.

He wanted her.

Her mind shut down with that kiss and she decided that she wanted to know what it felt like to be with him. If just for this time only, but would it make things strange. Not like they weren't strange already, but this could seriously complicate their not perfect lives.

"Haru, please talk to me." She gasped sucking in air. He leaned his head against hers.

"I don't want to forget what happened to day. We should give whatever this is a try."

"Things could be strange for us when or if the others find out. I can't even get a hold of Kyo to officially break it off with him." She said starting to back away, but he caught her in his grasps and pulled her over to the bed.

"Tohru, lets stop living our lives for everyone else. Kyo, we will deal with him if he even comes back, but you can't deny that you don't want this." Haru said softly

She smiled at his moonlit face. "I do want this, but I don't know why."

He smiled back at her brushing the hair behind her ear. "Doesn't matter why."

Haru pulled Tohru to him and began a heated kiss on her lips. Instantly she sighed as he dove his tongue into her mouth to taste her once more. He traced his hand over the swell of her breast as Tohru moaned softly in his mouth. Releasing her mouth to place kisses licks and nips on her neck as his hand moved to sneak under her dress into her panties. She stiffened, but didn't object as he dipped his finger inside her.

"Haru." Whispered lustfully making him harden when she brushed her fingers across him.

He pulled back to remove her clothing that was getting in his way, but decided to leave on her boots. Tohru had the same idea as she started to rip away his clothing. She slid up the bed and grew nervous as she felt his eyes taking her in. He licked his lips and then looked into her eyes. Even in the dark he could see her blush as he began to slid between her legs and pressed her thighs apart to reveal her folds that hid her secret place. Haru slipped his tongue out and slid it up her slit to tease and circle the sensitive nub. He repeated his action as she began to beg for more grabbing his hair. A quick thrust of his tongue into her core had her swoon when he wiggled his tongue inside her. Her folds quickly becoming slick with need from his actions.

"I want you…I want you, Haru." She began to pant pulling him up to her by his hair.

He made his way up her body positioning his cock between her legs and capturing her lips in another hungry kiss as he buried his length deep inside of her. She cried out into his mouth as he started to move swiftly inside her. Her hands traced over his hard muscles, and he groaned as her hot moisture wrapped his throbbing member. He pulled out and rammed back into her loving they way she screamed his name.

"You…are so …fucking tight." He said reveling in the feeling of her body. His thrusting hips pushed his hard cock deeper. Their rhythm steady as they slid against each other forgetting about anyone or anything else. Her muscles started squeezing him hard and trying to milk him as she screamed ear piercingly high. It didn't bother him as a matter of fact it was exactly what he wanted and with one last push spilled out into her.

Both trying to catch their breath as he moved out of her and fell to her side. She went to say something, but he placed a finger on her lips and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled close to him as her eyes drifted shut. A small kiss to her head as he followed her. They could talk tomorrow after they had rested.

A/N

Okay so I already know that there are going to be people that say that it didn't end that way. I know this, but in order for my fic to work this is how I am swinging it. If you like it I am glad and if you hate well you can't please everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: series by Natsuki Takaya.Not me.

A/N Lemon at the start. I have a feeling that there may be a lemon in every chapter just so you know.

The next morning Tohru lay awake snuggled in the strength and the warmth that is Haru. She shivered recalling the way he made her body sing. Sex with Kyo had always been sweet, nice and pleasant. The kind of sex that a good girl would have, but sex with Haru was raw, lustful and orgasmic and when she woke up that morning she wanted more.

She turned in his arms to look at him as he lay peacefully sleeping. She licked her lips as an idea entered her mind. She softly pushed him on to his back and climbed on top of him. Gently taking his wrists in her hands she placed them above his head as she leaned down to place her warm lips on his soft full lips. She was already wet in anticipation as she started to glide on his hard morning wood. Startled eyes flew wide-open then half-mast as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He moaned raising his hips to grind with her. She released him from the kiss and stared down at him as he panted softly.

"Beg me." She said darkly freezing in mid glide on his aching shaft.

"Beg you?" He replied confused and still waking, but a smirk lit his face quickly.

'How cute she wants to play.' His darker half laughed.

She leaned down and licked his lips. "Beg me." She said again giving another glide.

"Please, oh please fuck me Tohru!" He bellowed loud enough to wake the house.

Her boldness quickly faded at the realization that everyone would be waking from his scream. She released his wrists to jump out of bed, but he pulled her back. Their positions now flipped as he held her wrists above her head, but he wouldn't be mean and command her to beg. Positioning himself he thrust into her without a second thought. Her breath caught in her throat as he kept her hands above her head. Her legs instantly wrapped around his hips to meet his nimble movements. Soft sweet kisses turned feral to mimic the hard driving sex that even made the bed scream in ecstasy.

"Harder…fuck me harder….now." Tohru demanded. His eyes sparkled at the challenge. Haru stopped, pulling her legs straight and then pushing her knees toward her head as he held her thighs and plunged into her deeper than she had even felt possible.

"Like…This…Tohru" He panted speeding up his motions when she started screaming his name. The squeezing of his cock had him call out her name as he slammed into her one last time. He stared down at the breathless girl that everyone had thought to be such an angel and chuckled falling to the side of her.

Downstairs

Shigure and Momiji had been waiting for Tohru to come downstairs to see how she was doing. The house had been stone silent when they arrived home last night with no sign of Haru anywhere. Neither wanted to wake her and thought that they would be able to speak with her that morning. The booming of Haru's voice had them both rather curios as to what had happened yesterday. However, the squealing of the bed and thumping of the headboard gave them a good idea.

"What do you think they are doing?" Momiji asked quietly. Meanwhile the sounds of Tohru's screams were loud enough to be heard at the main house.

"Um, Maybe they are just moving furniture in her room and Tohru hurt herself." Shigure replied thinking that it was a good enough explanation. That theory however was shot to hell when Tohru yelled for Haru to fuck her harder.

"Or maybe they are having sex." Shigure laughed giving up as Momiji blushed.

Upstairs a newly satisfied couple lay looking into each other's eyes. Duplicate smiles on their faces, but not one word had been spoken yet. Haru brushed the bangs from her eyes. A slight blush on her cheeks made him cock a brow at the girl.

"Don't go all shy on me now Tohru." He said shaking his head.

"You bring out the worst in me." She sighed laying back on the bed.

Haru sat up and looked down at her.

"Really, felt pretty fucking good to me and I think you liked too." He said leaning over her.

"I…this is just so not me." She replied as he leaned closer to her.

"I like whoever you are and you seem to like me. So I don't see what the problem is." He said kissing her fiercely as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just….Don't promise me forever." Tohru said as the kiss broke. Before he could ask her what she meant by that she grabbed her robe and headed into the shower.

Haru leaned back on her bed not sure what to think about this new situation. He was going to get crap from the others, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. Looking over at her closet and the boring matronly cotton clothing. Yuki had always tried to make her act like an old woman. Kyo had tried to keep her as a little girl and it seemed like it would be his job to make her into the woman she was suppose to be.

Grabbing his own clothes he headed out of the room.

Tohru waltzed down the stairs to see a snickering Shigure and a blushing Momiji. She ignored it the best she could as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Well, it was more like brunch now. She heard Haru walk down the stairs just as she finished making the food. Sucking in a breath and trying to act like the grown up she was, she walked into the other room with the food.

"We're leaving after you eat." Haru said looking to Tohru, but not explaining.

"Um okay, but where are we going?" She asked. Before he could reply the front door flew open and a loud boisterous Ayame announced his arrival. A sly smile on his face as he glided to the table and stole a piece of toast from Shigure's dish.

"So, How are…. things?" He asked immediately looking to the couple.

"Never better." Tohru chirped ignoring the obvious underlining question. Shigure burst out laughing while Momiji remained oddly silent. Haru was eating his food with a blank look.

"Okay, come on you two. We already know that you have something going on. So no need to be shy about it." Shigure said straightening out as Tohru closed her eyes for a minute. Haru was about to tell everyone to mind their own business when she opened her eyes.

"We're sleeping together. Okay, best sex I ever had. Orgasm after orgasm!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air. A pen dropped off Shigure's desk in the other room, but it might as well have been a comet hitting the earth from the muteness in the house. She looked over to Haru to see if he was mad, but he only smiled at her.

"Well, I for one am glad to hear it. Now you have a date for the wedding." Ayame beamed

"Young, hot, steamy, loud, love. Nothing can beat it." Shigure sang out.

"So what happens if Kyo comes back?" Momiji asked nonchalantly noticing how everyone went rigid at the question. It was a few minutes later when he received an answer.

"No use in worrying about what may never happen. Right Haru?" Tohru asked getting a strange look from him. Haru didn't want to think about it, but now that it was planted firmly in his mind there would be no going back.

After spending some time with the others Haru grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. He still hadn't told her where they were going as he led her out of the house. The others all had silly smiles watching them leave. As soon as they were far enough away Ayame and Shigure looked at each as Momiji finished up and dashed out the door to his friend's house.

"How do you think the others will take this?" Ayame asked leaning his head on his hand.

"Hard to say. Yuki will be back tonight. It was suppose to be a surprise for Tohru, but I have a feeling that he will be the one getting a surprise. Lets hope your brother isn't to upset by it." Shigure replied with all the seriousness that he normally lacked.

"After everything that she has done for us I think she deserves some fun."

"Let us hope that the others agree." Shigure said looking to the door.

Haru's mind was running several different scenarios as to what could happen if Kyo returned. None of them seemed to end well for him as he tightened his grip on her hand. It was when she jerked him back and a car flew past him that he was startled back to reality. He had been ready for her to start bitching or call him stupid when he looked at her, but she didn't say anything just smiled and started to walk again.

"You really think these look good on me?" Tohru asked looking in the mirror at the tight black leather pants. Haru grabbed a guy by the back of his neck as he went to pass by.

"She looks hot, right?" Haru asked the shaken man who looked at Tohru.

"Yyeess." He stuttered staring at Tohru, but when his eyes lingered to long.

"Great, now fuck off." Haru said shoving him off on his way.

"That wasn't necessary I think that guy nearly peed in his pants." Tohru chided

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you." He said shrugging it off.

"You don't have to buy me all this stuff." She said looking at him and all the bags.

"I want to, besides in those pants no one would think you a little girl or an old woman." He said walking over to her to get a better look.

"I didn't know that was a problem." she laughed instead of her normal giggle and turned throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him to her in kiss.

Dropping the bags he leaned closer to grab her ass receiving a muffled moan. The other patrons in the store had stopped to stare at them. He felt her hands slide down his back to return the favor. Haru was just happy that she hadn't reverted back into the timid mouse that he had first met. The clearing of a throat made them separate and look at a rather nervous store clerk, but Tohru understood and walked back to change.

After a full day of shopping and some sore legs they had stopped to grab something to eat. Tohru had been watching him as he walked that day. She didn't think his reason for always getting lost had anything to do with directional problems at all. He was a daydreamer and when he got to thinking about something the rest of the world would fade away. She just wanted to know what he had been thinking about that almost had him flattened into a pancake, but didn't think that he would want to tell her.

"So what is it like?" She asked snapping Haru back to her world with a bewildered look.

"I don't understand. What is what like?" He asked giving her his full attention.

"That world that you go to when you are daydreaming and walking." She smiled

"Hm, I guess I do get really wrapped in my thoughts to much." He said leaning back.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it I am here." She said taking his hand in hers.

"I know." He replied. His only thought 'but how long Tohru'.

It was seven in the evening when they came through the door laughing about nothing really important. They raced to her room as she promised to change into the black leather pants when they got there. She barely got into her room before she started throwing her clothes off. She was standing in a red satin bra and low rise black leather pants the full length mirror in front of her as Haru stood behind her his left hand caressing her breast as his right was edging down her pants. Her face turned to his as his tongue started to glide with hers.

"Tohru…." Yuki said opening the door to surprise her. His body paralyzed at the sight before him. It didn't help that Haru didn't move his hand from her breast or from her panties at the sight of his cousin. He was too shocked to think straight, but when Yuki balled his fist Haru quickly moved Tohru behind him.

"Yuki, its not what you think." Tohru gasped out knowing what was going to happen.

"Not what I think. I think that my cousin just had his tongue in your mouth while he was feeling you up." Yuki spat out just as Momiji and Shigure made it to the room.

"That sounds about right. Do you have some kind of problem with that?" Haru asked as a sweat drop formed on Tohru's head and a groan left her mouth.

"Problem, yes as a matter of fact I have huge problem with that." Yuki said calmly walking over to give Tohru her robe after noticing that Shigure hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Er…thanks Yuki, but really Haru wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to." Tohru said trying to stop the fight that was about to ensue. It worked as Yuki's brow furrowed in confusion and he stepped closer to her.

"Where is Kyo?" He asked taking her hand and leading her away from Haru.

"He left." She said looking to the ground as a slight wave of sadness hit.

"So you decide to take advantage of her while she is upset. That is low." Yuki said accusingly to his cousin. Haru had heard enough knowing exactly what Yuki was trying to do and he wasn't going to play that game with him anymore. So he walked over and slid his arms around her waist not saying a word to Yuki.

"It isn't like that Yuki. Kyo has been gone for six months and Rin has…" Yuki cast a seething look at his cousin and before she could finish he started again.

"So she is to be a replacement for Rin. Is that why she is dressed like that." Yuki growled and received one back in return. Shigure and Momiji had been silent this whole time listening with great interest and in no way wanting to get involved.

"She is not a replacement for Rin!" Haru yelled holding her closer as if Yuki could take her.

"Come on Haru. Don't tell me you think you are in love with her too. First me then Rin who are you goin…." The words never left his mouth as a swift punch knocked him back. Haru couldn't even believe that he had done it and apparently neither could anyone else.

"Yuki, I.." Haru was cut off as Yuki jumped to his feet grabbed Tohru away from Haru and sent a kick to his chest knocking him into the wall. Tohru instantly threw herself on top of him to protect him from Yuki.

"Tohru, please move away from him." Yuki said going to pull her away, but Shigure finally decided that enough had been done and said between the two cousins.

"Yuki, come on down stairs. You don't want Tohru to get hurt by accident." Shigure said trying to tug Yuki, but the sight before Yuki immobilized him. Tohru was crying and holding Haru in her arms as he sat up to take her in his arms.

An hour later

The cousins were still scowling at each other while Tohru made dinner. Momiji had tried to lighten the mood, but was ignored. Tohru walked out with the food in her hands Haru jumping to help her at the same time that Yuki did. She ignored it and served the dishes. Haru had pulled her to sit next to him narrowing his eyes at Yuki.

"What happens when you get bored with her Haru?" Yuki exhaled calmly.

"I don't bore of people and move on Yuki. People leave me." He said not looking at him

Yuki hadn't really thought about it, but he guessed that it was true. He had just assumed that Haru was the one that always left. So perhaps the question should be directed to someone else. He almost felt bad for hitting his cousin, almost.

"So what happens when Kyo comes back? You two think about that?" Yuki asked. Tohru was about to reply, but Haru shook his head to her.

"He left her. Did he expect her to wait forever for him and as far as Rin goes fuck her." He replied taking a bite of food and feeling better for speaking his mind.

"Is that how you feel too?" Yuki asked a stunned Tohru who simply nodded.

"Well just so you know they will be here for the wedding. I have to go meet someone." Yuki said tossing down his napkin and heading out of the door.

"I guess you were right when you said the wedding was really going to be something." Tohru said looking at Haru who looked a little pale with the knowledge.

"Maybe we should just have a party to announce that you guys are together. Then maybe the house will still be standing by the time the wedding is here." Shigure sighed

"We could give them letters before we see them to let them know." Tohru said feeling Haru take her hand in his as a chuckle escaped Momiji mouth.

"Dear Kyo thought you should know I am having sex with Tohru. Yeah that would go over real well." Momiji laughed as the others thought about it and started to laugh as well.

"Don't worry Tohru. It can't be any worse than how Yuki took it. I will just have to keep my hands out your pants when we tell them." Haru said as the others laughed again. Little did they know that he was being completely serious.

Later that night after a long conversation with Shigure, Momiji and Haru, Tohru laid staring at the ceiling of her dark room. The knowledge that Kyo was going to be back and Rin wasn't sitting well with her. The sound of her door opening had her turn to see Haru walking over and getting into bed with her. His arms sliding around her.

"I will not be mad if you want to go back with Rin." She whispered looking at his lips.

"Just so you know, I will be pissed if you want to go back with Kyo." He replied tilting her face up to look into his eyes. That pull once again had their mouths colliding in lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: series by Natsuki Takaya.Not me.

Haru had sneaked out of bed after he had thought that Tohru had fallen asleep. If it was true that Kyo and Rin were returning then they would need Yuki on their side. He wasn't sure if that would be possible with all that had happened that day, but he had to try. He walked outside taking a seat in the shadows of the porch waiting for Yuki to return.

It was late at night or perhaps early in the am when Yuki finally returned. Haru noticed that he didn't seem as pissed off as he had when he left. Actually he seemed to be thinking about something with a worried look on his face.

"Yuki." Haru called out and nearly scared his cousin to death.

"Haru? What are doing?" Yuki asked straining to see where his cousin was.

"I was hoping that we could speak about what is going on." Haru replied stepping out of the shadows and into his cousin's line of view.

"You mean Tohru?" Yuki asked. He had just finish talking about this subject with Machi. She had convinced him to at least listen to what they had to say.

"I didn't go looking for her. I just sort of found her sitting by the lake alone." Haru said taking a seat on the porch once more and hoping that Yuki would take a seat also.

"There has to be more to it than that." Yuki said taking a seat beside his cousin.

So Haru explained how they had met that day at the lake. He told him of how they had talked for hours and fallen asleep on the couch beside each other that night. He explained in great detail what had happened at Ayame's shop receiving a flustered blush from Yuki. Yuki had informed him that he didn't need to know about the sex parts. Haru had laughed and shook his head saying that it was one of the best parts of the story.

"Haru." Yuki said rubbing his temples.

"Okay, I just couldn't help myself. Today I took her shopping for new clothes. Since I don't think she has had any new clothes since before her mother died. She was trying on the pants she got when you walked in." Haru finished recalling her in those pants once more.

"Okay, I understand that she likes you. Why don't you accept her?" Yuki asked

"I do accept her. Why do you think that I don't?" Haru asked cocking his head slightly.

"The clothes Haru. She looked like a Rin twin." Yuki replied in a deep sigh.

"I only picked out the leather pants. The rest was all Tohru I swear." Haru said

"Really, I guess I just never thought that she would want to wear that sort of thing." Yuki replied thinking that maybe he never really knew Tohru at all. Perhaps they had just molded her into what they wanted or needed at the time. It looked like Haru was the only one who was taking the time to get to know the real her.

"I guess maybe I jumped to conclusion, but Tohru is really important to me. Well, not just me, but the whole family loves her and you have a reputation as not being the most leveled headed one in the family." Yuki said

"Yeah well Kyo isn't the boyfriend of the year either. Thinking of Kyo and Rin how do you know that they will be here for the wedding." Haru asked. The question had been bothering him since Yuki brought it up tonight.

"They write to me all the time, but they never mentioned anything about disappearing on you two. Tonight I think we both said and did things that we didn't mean. If you two want to be together then it is up to she and you. I have no say on who she dates." Yuki said

"So then you are okay with us being together?" Haru asked and watched as Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, I guess she could do worse, but hurt her and I will not be the only one to hurt you." Yuki replied rising from his position on the porch and heading into the house.

Haru let out the breathing he had been holding and walked into the house. Running his fingers through his hair he walked into her room and he removed his clothes. As silently as he could he slid in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him to let him know that she was awake and wanted to know what had happened with Yuki. She had known that Haru could never leave things the way they were with his cousin.

"Is everything okay now?" She asked brushing a piece of hair from his eye.

"Yeah, he said that he is okay with it, but we will have to wait and see if that is true. Come here." He whispered lying on his back and tugging her closer to him.

"Haru, we can't do anything the others will hear us. Remember this morning?" She asked.

"It is kind of blurry. Perhaps you can remind me." Haru said pulling her on top of him and positioning his length between her folds like it had been that morning. His hands grabbed her hips as he started to shift them causing the tip of the mushroom head to brush against her clit. It didn't take to long before the lusty look appeared in her hooded eyes as she stared down at him and licked plump lips.

'I can be silent, I did it all the time with Kyo.' She thought throwing caution to the wind.

She was soon grinding against him on her own accord. He sat up grazing his teeth on her nipple only to latch on gently and teasingly. Her hand slipped between them to grab hold of his hardness and lower herself on to him. A slow ride of torturous love making as she slid up and down his shaft. His mouth teasing her nipple as his fingers toyed with her clit. She could feel the moans and screams fighting to surface from her throat. She quickly grabbed his hair pulling his head back and crashing her lips on to his releasing the screams into his mouth.

After that display he couldn't take the slow motions anymore as he pushed her on to her back and started the hard sharp thrusting that made her body cream. The shaking bed making all the noise that they refused to let escape from their mouths. She dragged her nails down his back as he released her mouth once again to hiss at the sudden pain. Looking down at her red and swollen lips, he swore he could fuck her forever and never grow tired of it. Her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lip to stop the scream. The stiffening of his body let her know that he had also found his release.

When Yuki had first entered his room he had found a strange box with earplugs and a note from Shigure that at the time he had not understood.

Yuki,

You will thank me in the morning.

Shigure

It was when the rattling of a bed and muffled moans floated in the night air that he had understood. He hastily stuffed the plugs in his ears and made a mental note to thank Shigure in morning. He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake the images in his mind.

The alarm sounded the beginning of a new day. Stretching out she yawned and moved to get out of the bed, but Haru's arms tightened around her. She giggled and wiggled till she was finally free from his clutches. She had to get the house in order and breakfast made. She also wanted to get into the shower before everyone was running around the house. Momiji was infamous for using all of the hot water if given the chance and she was in no mood for a cold shower.

"What are doing? Get back in bed." Haru said cracking open his eyes.

"I want to get into the shower before everyone gets up." She said pulling the blankets off of him and getting an eyeful. Haru smirked at her expression as she threw a pillow at him and headed out of the room for the shower. He yawned and pulled the blankets back over his head trying to fall back into the slumber he had been awakened from. He ignored the sound of the door a few minutes later thinking that maybe she had forgot something.

"I know you are mad at me. I hope that you can forgive. I love you." A voice said as a hand started to caress his thigh through the blanket. Haru's breath halted at the realization of who was touching him. That same hand pulled the blanket down over Haru's face and horrified summer heat auburn eyes met with winter sky gray eyes.

"I never knew you cared Kyo, but alas I just don't feel the same." Haru jeered.

"What the hell are you doing in Tohru's bed?" Kyo snarled jumping up from the bed.

"I was sleeping until you came in trying to molest me." Haru sighed tossing off the blanket and showing Kyo his full blissful glory. Kyo's eyes almost popped from his head at seeing a very naked Haru crawling out of his girlfriend's bed.

It was a shock tactic to stun Kyo until he could get his clothes on. Luckily Kyo had not realized this as he stood dumbly staring at Haru's… assets until he had them neatly tucked away. Then the smirk slipped from Haru's lips and his eyes met once more with Kyo's, but this time he wasn't going to be playing. To bad Tohru still didn't know that Kyo was in her room as she walked in with her face buried in a towel drying it.

"Haru, you better…" Her words fell along with the towel that she had been drying her face with when she saw Kyo standing there. Her voice was lost to the surprise of seeing the one that had walked out on her so many months ago. She looked over to Haru who had not taken his eyes off of the former cat. Kyo snapped her eyes back to him.

"Why was he naked in your bed, Tohru?" Kyo asked through gritted teeth.

"I told you why I was there." Haru said walking over to Tohru's side.

"I didn't ask you! Get the hell out of here!" Kyo yelled drawing the other occupants of the house to the room to see what was going. Yuki walked in to make sure that Tohru didn't get hurt when things came to a head.

"You can't tell me what to do. This is my house now and she is my girlfriend." Haru snapped back, not realizing that it was the first time that he had actually referred to her as his anything. A glare from Kyo as he went to lunge at Haru only to be stopped by Yuki grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Tohru, please dress and we will discuss this like civilized people." Yuki said dragging Kyo behind him. Shigure and Momiji decided to stand guard outside her door in case Kyo got free of Yuki and came back. Haru had stayed behind to see what she was going to do.

"So he came back for you and even professed his love. What will you do now?" Haru asked walking over to her and searching her eyes for any answer to the question. She smiled clapping her and then threw her arms around his neck to kiss him breathless.

"You called me your girlfriend." She squealed as he laughed raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I did. Perhaps that is what pissed him off so much. Yuki is right; we need to get this settled with Kyo." Haru finished and walked out to leave her to get dressed.

Downstairs

Shigure finally got Kyo to take a seat at the table when Haru made an entrance. Momiji went into the kitchen to make everyone some breakfast. Yuki took a seat just as the phone rang making everyone jump. Shigure quickly answered, but paled when the voice of whoever it was talked. Shigure looked at Haru and then to the phone.

"Haru, it's for you." Shigure said trying to hand him the phone.

"Tell however it is I will talk to them later." Haru said calmly still eyeing a seething Kyo.

"It's Rin." Shigure said still holding the phone in his hand for Haru to take.

"Yeah, well in that case." Haru stood walking over to the phone and slammed it down. Receiving surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"Why her Haru? Why Tohru?" Kyo whispered catching Haru and the others off guard with the pain laced in his voice.

Haru inhaled deeply looking at the table. "I didn't plan it. We didn't plan."

"I love her. I promised her forever. We were suppose to be together forever." Kyo rasped out. Haru looked up to see tears sliding down his face and lips quivering. He had never felt as if he had wronged someone so greatly as he did at that time. The words Kyo had just said reminding him of what she had said that morning. 'Just don't promise me forever.'

"Do you even love her or is she just some hole to put your dick for the time being?" Kyo asked holding the black and white haired boy in place with his words and sadness.

"This isn't about him. Kyo. This is about us. You left me. Did you want me to wait forever?" Tohru asked stepping into the room. Kyo's eyes floated to her and then widened at what she was wearing. A black denim zipper halter top with matching low-rise flare hem Capri and spiked silver heels. Hair falling down her back with her ruby lips.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kyo asked jumping in front of her.

"I am wearing clothes and I happen to feel comfortable in this." She said

"I like it." Shigure said with a twinkle in his eye and getting a smack to the back of his head from Yuki who had remained silent during the exchanges.

"You didn't answer my question." Tohru said as Kyo quickly grabbed her into his arms.

"Please, I need you. He doesn't need you." Kyo cried onto her shoulder as Tohru looked at Haru not knowing what to do. Haru couldn't just sit there and watch her be embraced by another who wanted her for himself, but he could bring himself to fight someone who seemed so completely broken and lost either. So he did the only thing that he thought he could do at that time. He got up and walked out of the house.

Yuki frowned and looked at Tohru who was trying to calm down the sobbing mess that was Kyo. Tohru's eyes where still on the spot that had held Haru and Shigure had decided that it was time that someone knew how much they meant to him. Momiji walked in with plates of food setting them down.

"Where are you going Shigure?" Momiji asked the fast moving man.

"I have to go see Akito." Shigure said firmly heading out the door.

A/N

Okay people just so you know Akito is a female in this story. It was a request from aritachan and I thought it was a great idea. Hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: series by Natsuki Takaya.Not me.

Akito stood with her back to him staring out into the garden as Shigure told her the story. A few light laughs fell from her lips as she listened. Shigure had showed up not that long ago and said that he needed to talk to her. He fumbled with his words in the beginning, but then started to talk about something that she was sure had been unrelated to what he really wanted.

He watched her as she listened to the story. Her hair had grown out over the time since the curse had ended. He had chickened out when he arrived and the words came out as a jumbled mess. So he did the only thing that he could think of. He informed her of Haru and Tohru, but to his surprise she had not become angry at all. She had laughed at the story and he swore that he had never heard anything so melodious in his life.

She wondered what it would be like to feel the kind of passion that only Shigure could describe so vividly. She had long ago given up on love, it was just something that would elude her. Stories of lovers had become a secret hobby of hers.

Shigure took a deep breath and approached her silently from behind. There was no way that he would be able to come up with the right words so he took a chapter from Tohru's book. His arms slid around her waist and he felt her body go rigid. He was prepared for her to tell him to leave and never return, but when she suddenly turned and grabbed him into a kiss he forgot to breathe.

"What are you doing?" Akito asked pushing him away and regaining her composure.

"Me! You kissed me and I must say that I enjoyed it." Shigure said going to pull her back.

"No, we can't. I think that maybe you should go." She said turning away from him again.

"Akito, why are you so against letting yourself be happy?" Shigure asked, but she didn't reply and Shigure thought that maybe he should respect her request, but where was the fun in that. So he walked over spun her around and crushed his lips onto hers.

"They will not understand." Akito said breaking free of the kiss.

"Probably not since they cant understand Tohru and Haru." Shigure smiled

"You have to give me time to think about this….Please." Akito said backing away.

"Okay." He said grabbing her into one more kiss before leaving.

Akito walked over and sat beside the window. Her heart was racing as a blush rose to her cheeks. A mental roll of her eyes at herself. Her fingers traced her lips.

"I am turning into Tohru." She groaned burying her head in her hands.

Haru walked through the woods with his hands stuffed in his pockets and head hung low. His mind recalling the sight of Kyo begging Tohru to take him back. He didn't want to think about her going back to him, but he couldn't lie to himself either. Tohru had always been a sucker for Kyo and with him all torn up like that she may decide to go back. When he finally broke from his musings he had no idea where he was or how to get back to the house. An aggravated sigh fell from his mouth.

"Lost?" A voice from his past hit his ears. Turning he saw Rin leaning against a tree.

"Rin, why are you here?" He asked. Looking at her now he didn't know what he had been so drawn to. She was okay, but not worth the madness that she caused him.

"I heard the most disturbing story and had to see if there was any truth behind it." Rin said pushing off from the tree and walking over to stand before him.

"Yeah and what is that?" Haru asked wishing that she would just get on with it.

"You and that girl trying to have a normal relationship. As if you would want something as dull as that." Rin laughed, but it slowly died on her lips when she noticed that he had not.

"I don't see what is so funny." Haru said flatly tilting his head.

"Oh you can't be serious Haru." Rin said softly and sweetly placing a hand on his cheek. "She can't give you what I can."

"Kyo and you both took off on us not giving a damn and now you both show up. Did you hear that we were happy and run back to screw with us? I guess the real question is why are you here?" Haru asked grabbing her wrist to remove her hand from his cheek.

"I missed you." She cooed wrapping her arms around him.

"Bullshit" He said pushing her away from him.

"Fine, I promised Ayame that I would be here for the wedding and thought that maybe we could get together. You know like we normally do." She shrugged innocently.

"Things are different now." He said starting to walk away.

In a last and desperate measure to keep him with her she kicked his feet out from under him making him fall. She pounced on him while he was still dazed and kissed him with all the need in her. Her hands reaching down to undo his pants, but before she could get that far a gasp caught their attention. Tohru stood shaking her head at the scene in front of her as hot tears rimmed her eyes. She bolted away before Haru say anything.

Haru looked at the position and knew what Tohru must be thinking. He quickly tossed Rin off of him and took off after Tohru. For a girl that had never worn spiked high heels she could sure run like the wind in them. He had lost track of her once they hit the street and she blended in with the other people. He rubbed his eyes as a headache started to push its way into his mind.

Tohru was so angry with herself for trusting him like she had. She growled startling the people that were walking beside her. She just wanted to cry and at the minute there was only one place that she could go. Arisa's apartment would be the last place that they would look for her. She needed time to think about the past, the present and her future. She also needed to get the image of that bitch riding Haru out of her mind. She surmised that she had just been a fuck toy till Rin returned. She could live with that, but what she couldn't live with was the lies that he told her to keep her in his bed.

"Tohru?" Arisa asked opening the door and seeing her friend dressed strangely.

"Arisa I really need to talk to you." Tohru sobbed as Arisa pulled her inside.

Arisa held Tohru in her arms as she cried. Kureno sat silently to see what could have happened to upset her this badly. Arisa gave him a quizzical look, but he shrugged not having heard anything bad from the family. So they waited for her to calm down and tell them what the problem was. Finally after what seemed like forever she spoke.

"Yuki and Kyo came back for the wedding." She whispered coarsely.

"Oh, did they start fighting because of what Kyo had done?" Arisa asked

"No, Yuki got in a fight with Haru and then Kyo broke down crying. Then I saw Haru in the forest with Rin. It was horrible and I ran away." Tohru mumbled wiping the tears away.

"I don't understand. Why did Yuki get into a fight with Haru and while I am sure that walking in on Rin and Haru was disturbing why are you this upset?" Kureno asked speaking up and drawing her attention.

Arisa was wondering the same thing.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered as the phone rang.

Kureno was about to disagree with her, but decided to get the phone instead. At first all he could hear was cussing and things breaking. Then finally a voice came on.

"Kureno, Have you seen Tohru?" Momiji asked as he heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Momiji, what is going on over there?" Kureno asked as screaming filled the air next.

"Rin isn't taking the news that Haru is in love with Tohru very well. Kyo and Haru haven't stopped fighting since he came back without Tohru." Momiji whispered.

"Haru is in love with Tohru!" He half shouted getting an astonished look from Arisa.

"LIAR!" Tohru yelled making Arisa jump and Kureno understand why she was so mad.

"Yeah, she is here, but she is really upset." Kureno confirmed.

"Ask her if she will talk to Haru." Momiji whispered getting Haru's attention.

"I don't think so. She is still really upset with him." Kureno said looking at her.

"What happened?" Momiji asked before getting the phone taken from him.

"Kureno put Tohru on the phone." Haru demanded as Kyo went silent.

"Tohru, do you want to speak to Haru?" he asked receiving a glare from the girls.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you." Kureno said hearing the phone click.

Tohru had explained everything to the baffled couple and Arisa had been ready to go cut Haru into pieces, but Kureno had reminded her that they had a previous engagement before she could do anything. So they had left her cuddled on the couch with a pillow while they went to their appointment. The door flew open stunning Tohru as Haru walked in with a black eye and a split lip. His clothes some what ripped and disheveled.

"You can't just come barging in here!" Tohru yelled jumping up from her spot.

"I'm pretty sure that I just did." Haru said advancing on her swiftly.

"Go back to Rin and let me be. I decided to go back with Kyo." She said snidely.

"Did you? You think I am just going to let you walk away from me." He sneered pushing her into a nearby wall to trap her. His hands holding her face to make her look at him.

"What happened to you?" She asked looking at his slightly beaten face.

"First off, what you saw in the woods was not what you think." He said

"Oh really, because it looked like you were making out with your ex right after I had just explained to mine that I wanted to be with you. Do you know how hard that was for me?"

He tilted his head as his lips thinned. "She kicked my feet out from under me and while I was trying to catch my breath she kissed me trying to get my pants open. I know how it looked, but I didn't do anything wrong. After I tried to catch you she followed me back to the house and almost completely destroyed it. Kyo and I got into a huge fight after she stormed out. Yuki broke it up before we killed each other. Fucking hell Tohru, how much do I have to go through so that you understand that I want you?" Haru asked leaning his head onto hers and breathing in her breath.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but are you going to be staying here too?" Kureno asked walking into the apartment with Arisa. They had heard the entire story and looking at Haru, Arisa decided that she didn't need to kill him.

"No we are leaving. Kyo and Rin are being completely insane about this. I thought that maybe Tohru would want to spend some time at the lake." Haru said holding out his hand.

"I am so sorry." She cried and grabbed him in a hug.

"Lets just get the hell out of here, before someone else thinks that you need to be protected from me and my lustful ways." He snickered pulling her behind him.

It was late when the car finally arrived at the lake house. Tohru still wanted to treat his injuries feeling bad for all that he had been through for her. So here he sat as she made a big fuss over what he considered tiny injuries. He brushed away the tears that had slipped from her eyes. He didn't want her to be sad over what had happened.

"Tohru, why are you crying?" He asked pulling her to sit on his lap.

"It is all so screwed up and you keep getting hurt because of me." She whimpered

"It doesn't bother me. I have been fighting with Kyo my whole life and this is the first time that it was actually for a good reason. I…I really like you more than anyone else that I have been with." He said and received a great smile from her and a gentle kiss on his lips.

Elsewhere

She grabbed the bottle and slammed it back. The taste growing less horrid the more it burned down her throat. The snap of a twig made her look over her shoulder.

"Any fucking clue where they are?" Rin asked taking another swig.

"No, but I don't think that Arisa and Kureno would tell me anyway." Kyo said taking the bottle away from Rin and pouring some down his throat. "Taste like shit."

"Your not suppose to taste it stupid. Your suppose to feel it." She smirked.

"I swear that I am going to kill him for this." Kyo said gnashing his teeth.

"Like that tramp you were screwing was so innocent." Rin said pushing him.

"Don't push me!" Kyo yelled as she grabbed the bottle and laughed at him.

"Or what Kyo?" Rin asked taking another swig.

"Or nothing. I'm not fighting a chick." He replied taking the bottle.

It was an hour later and they were three sheets to the wind. Rin had started to sing a song that she didn't know the words to and Kyo was currently laughing at her.

"You …suck." He laughed pointing at her as giggled.

"I do suck. He had told me that I suck better than anyone." Rin smiled thinking of Haru.

"Tohru was pretty good, but then again I had no one to compare her to. I think the sex was one of the things that I missed most over the months." Kyo said getting hard and recalling that he hadn't felt a woman in far to long. He looked over at Rin who had her own dark lusty gaze on him.

"You know they are probably fucking as we speak." Rin said seeing the anger rise in his eyes and wondering if he was just as horny as she was.

She didn't have to wonder for too long as he moved in front of her. A quick pull had Rin's body hard against his. They attacked each with harsh lip bruising kisses meant to punish for not being the one that the other truly desired at the time. She pulled away to stare at him a little shocked by how forceful he was, but damn if she didn't like it.

"Take off your clothes." Kyo said in low sensual voice that made her shiver and comply. She watched as he removed his clothes. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve the heated ache he was causing her.

His arm went around her waist to pull her to him once they were bare. She moaned as he bent his head to her breasts flicking his tongue against it and kissing the nipples. Her breath came out in pants and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Rin felt one of his fingers slipping into her and gasped when the finger started a savage movement in her. Her finger digging in his scalp as she rocked against his digit.

More, he wanted to feel more as he felt her body tremble from his touch. He pushed her back into the cool grass, withdrawing his finger from her in the process. He moved his body above hers as she reached out for him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pushed himself sharply into her. He moved in angry pounding motions that had her screaming out. The sound of hard smacking flesh and cries of pleasure filled the area. They bit each other cruelly and raked their nails on the others flesh.

It was brutal and animalistic.

He sped up his movements and she threw her head back digging her nails deeply into his skin as her pussy damn near strangled his dick off. He came shortly after her only to jerk himself out of her and stalked away with his clothes in his hands. Rin watched as he marched away too satisfied to give a damn.

"Holy shit that was good." Rin panted into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: series by Natsuki Takaya.Not me.

A/N: So when I picture Momiji two years later. I see him like Haru describes him in the school that day when he was yelled at for wearing a girl's uniform. I love that scene especially when Haru drags that guy into the bathroom.

* * *

Momiji busied himself that morning by trying to pick up the pieces of his broken home. He looked at his seventeen-year-old reflection in the shattered mirror remembering that he no longer held that Child like face anymore. He was as tall as Haru now, but was still treated as a child by the family. 'Ignorance is bliss' he thought bitterly. Too bad it was not he that was the ignorant one. No one knew the real him or the demons he carried with him except for Tohru and Haru. The other were too self involved or didn't care. 

He looked away from the mirror to grab the trash bag. Kyo had stumbled into the house in the wee hours of the morning, but he had yet to see him. He was actually glad for that part, in truth he blamed Kyo for the problems surrounding him lately and the destruction of his home. Haru, the one person who treated him like an adult and Tohru the first woman who cared for him out side the family were both missing, because of him.

A feeling of being watched came over him and he turned to see a raven-haired girl dressed in usual funeral black attire and looking all too depressing for words.

"I'm sorry, but Tohru isn't here." He said turning his back to her and picking up the shards of glass that were littering the ground. She walked over and started to help him.

"I didn't come to see her." Saki said. Her answer was in the same sad tone as her dress.

"Oh, well I think Yuki is still asleep and Kyo…I don't know where he is." He said flatly.

"I came to see you." She said avoiding the bedazed look he gave her.

"Why, I am the only one that isn't ready to jump off a cliff." He laughed.

"Hm, you hide your sadness well, but I can still see it behind the laughter." She said receiving the first frown she had ever seen from him as he stopped to look at her.

"You think that you know me so well were as my family and friends do not. Would you prefer me better to walk around frowning and scaring people like you." Momiji snipped

"I do believe that this is the first time that I have ever seen you… Angry." Saki replied stuffing trash into a bag as Momiji digested the fact that she had egged him on to get a reaction from him and he had fallen for it. Well two could play that game.

"You are Saki Hanajima aka Hana, psychic Goth girl who wears only black, because her life is all too depressing. You scare people to keep them from getting to know who you really are. You hide behind death because you are afraid of life." He replied sharply.

"You know, you have always been more intelligent than you allow others to see. When I said that I came to see you. I meant that I came to see the real you and not the show the others see." She said dropping the bag to the ground. As he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You want to know me goth girl then spend the day with me and see my life." He said

She was hesitant, but he had been plaguing her mind with his fake demeanor. She could see an intelligent person crying to be heard, but a laughing idiot stood in his way. She had forced herself to come over today and when she watched him staring at his reflection she knew that she had made the right choice. That was the one she had been tying to see over these years.

"Okay." She whispered staring into the carmel brown of his eyes.

Kyo sat on Tohru's bed that morning with the past night's sexual activity still playing vividly in his mind, but he would never admit to Rin that he had liked it. He wanted to be with someone stable and secure not angry and flighty. He clutched Tohru's pillow in an embrace trying to force himself to think of her and not that dark seductress. Yuki had walked by ready to just let him be, but a purple reddish mark on his neck made him reconsider. His curiosity getting the better of him and led him into the room.

"You must really miss her?" Yuki said taking a seat on the bed next to Kyo.

"I can't believe she would do this to me. I thought that she loved me and we would be together forever. I thought that she would wait till I came back and then we would get married, but the minute my back was turned she fucks Haru. Haru of all people." Kyo said.

"So the real question is why did you leave in the first place?" Yuki asked

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to be somewhere or someplace else." Kyo sighed

"Maybe you just got so use to self loathing and pain that you did something to destroy the only thing or should I say the only person that was making you happy. Let her go so that she can be happy even if it is with Haru." Yuki said in what almost seemed like a plea.

"I love her and I need her. She is the only one that can fix me and she promised to stay with me forever." Kyo said holding the pillow tighter in his arms.

"Yeah well I love her too, but she loves Haru and she needs him. The funny thing is that I think that he feels the same way about her." Yuki replied.

"Shut up! She doesn't love him." Kyo bit out.

"Yes she does and you would be lying to yourself if you thought different." Yuki said rising from the bed and getting ready to head out.

"Fine you can think what you want, but I am not giving up." Kyo scoffed

"Suit yourself, but you might want to cover that bite mark on your neck first." Yuki said looking over his shoulder at him one last time.

As soon as Yuki had left the room Kyo jumped from the bed to stare in the mirror. It wasn't just a hickey, the bitch had mark him so he couldn't go after them. He gritted his teeth and wondered if she had planned this the whole time. She was so going to get it from him when he got over to her house. He marched from the room slamming the door behind him and racing out the door still dressed in his clothes from the day before.

He didn't noticed Yuki leaning against the house on the porch as he tore out the door. Yuki was a little freaked out at seeing Momiji leaving with Saki. Momiji had an uncharacteristic angry expression while Saki almost had a smile. Yuki shook his head not wanting to think about those two being together. 'That would be just weird.' Yuki thought.

Elsewhere

Tohru relaxed under the hot water of the shower. She felt refreshed, but it wasn't just from the water. She knew by now that the whole family was probably talking about her relationship with Haru and it was like a huge weight was off her shoulders. From the sound of the shower curtain opening and arms sliding around her waist she knew that Haru was awake.

"Good morning. Feeling better?" She asked turning and slipping her arms around his neck.

"I am now." Haru said watching as the water trickled down her body.

She raised up on her toes, her lips soft and careful pressed against his injured lip. He teased her tongue with his as he felt the curves of her slippery body. His lower region quickly deciding that it needed more from her. Haru spun her around and began running his fingers over her. His left kneading and playing with her nipple as his other slipped between her thighs. All the while he kissed and sucked on her neck as she moaned. She let her hand slide over his as he caressed her jewel. The steam from the shower making the air thick, but neither cared.

"Will you let me take you in a different way?" He whispered and pushed his manhood against her backside. She sucked in a breath knowing what he wanted. She nodded thinking it only fair since Kyo had taken her virginity in the normal since.

He moved his one arm to wrap around her waist as his other hand moved to her back entrance. Gently he put the tip of his finger to the puckered hole and slowly pushed it in using the water as lubrication. Her body tightened as he whispered sweet words to make her relax. After a few pushes of the long digit into her virgin hole it seemed to be relaxing and so he added another finger, but this time he received a moan from her. His fingers moving artfully inside her and before to long he knew she was ready.

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his shower-drenched cock. He groaned as he pushed into her tight ass inch by inch. Her hands holding onto his arms as she tried to keep her ass from tightening and relax for him. She breathed relief when he was finally fully inside of her and giving her time to adjust. Haru used slow movements inside her, giving her time to adjust, his one hand sliding back down to tease her clit. Her body eased in his hands and his rhythm grew more intense.

The water was growing cold, but their bodies were hot. She was once again helping him pleasure herself as he pushed both his and her fingers into wet passage. His thumb brushing against her button was causing her to jump in surprise. Swifter and harder he pushed into her grunting as she mewled little noises.

"Haru." She cried

"Tohru." He moaned plunging into her.

Heavy panting and cries from both of them as he had her pinned forcefully against the wall. Her orgasm caused her anus to tighten even more and he released inside her. Both slid to the shower floor. She smiled at him and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"I love you Haru." She said and felt him freeze.

"What did you say?" Haru asked letting her out of the embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: series by Natsuki Takaya.Not me.

Shigure walked into the silent rubble filled house as a little sigh escaped his lips. 'The house is so lonely without the others to play with.' he thought kicking a broken chair out of his way to open his door. He flopped on his bed and recalled his meeting with Akito. He just wanted her to look at him the same way that he had seen Tohru look at Haru. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and started to wonder if maybe he was asking too much.

"It went better than I thought it would." Shigure mused to himself.

Akito paced her room trying to decide what it was that she wanted. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say that she didn't have feelings for him, but she didn't know if she could trust the sly dog. His jealousy had once made him sleep with the one person that she hated most in the world.

Her bitch of a mother.

"Damn him." Akito scowled and headed out the house to confront him.

She was almost to the house when she hesitated and started to question herself. It was a little scary to be so unsure of her self, but sucked in a breath to continue on. She panicked when she first saw all the rubble strewn on the floor and wondered if maybe someone had broke into the house. Her heart was beating a little faster now as she made her way to his room and tossed open the door without so much as a knock.

"Shigure, you have no right to do this to me." She said crossing her arms across her chest. Apparently Shigure was rather amused with the situation as a smile crossed his lips.

"Did you walk all the way over here to say that?" He asked sitting up in his bed and throwing his legs over the side to face her better. She frowned and stepped closer to him.

"I did. You threw away your chance a long time ago, because of your jealously of Kureno."

"Don't tell me you are still upset about that." Shigure said now rising from the bed and wondering if she would try and run before he made it in front of her.

"You had sex with my mother." Akito gasped at the idea that she should just forget.

"You have made your fair share of mistakes, but I feel no need to bring such things up. Not to mention that you could have said all of this over the phone yet you felt the need to come here and say it to my face." Shigure half whispered as his face was inches from hers. Akito didn't have an answer as she finally snapped grabbing him to her in a kiss.

"You love me Akito." Shigure breathed once she released him and received a sharp slap across his face. Shigure was use to the pain and sting that made Akito who she was.

"I do, but you tell anyone about this until I am ready and I will remove your manhood. Now take off your clothes." Akito said stripping from her own clothes.

Her eyes darkened slightly when they were both standing before the other with no clothing to distract them from where their eyes wanted to go. She walked him back to the bed knocking him onto his back and straddling him. Her breath shuddered when she felt his hand move up her leg. She leaned down and grabbed his face her eyes never leaving his as their lips met. He held on to her hips, grinding her against him, she moaned into his mouth and he plunged his tongue deeper into hers.

He groaned into her mouth as she flicked his nipples roughly. His own hands roamed over her body, as he grabbed her breast causing her to moan. His mouth left hers as he moved to ravish her breasts, one by one. She pulled him back as she started to kiss his chest, licking and biting each nipple before trailing her way further down. She looked up at him when she reached his navel and dipped her tongue. She smiling seductively as he stared down at her with his mouth slightly parted.

Moving down further she kissed the head of his shaft getting a gasp from him. She licked it, lapping at it while caressing the rest of the shaft in the process. Loud groans fell from his lips when she grabbed his hips and took him into her mouth fully. He hissed in pleasure when he felt his whole length surrounded by her hot mouth. He watched her as her head bobbed up and down before him. He felt her release him and looked to see what she was about to do next. He was already surprised by what she had done so far.

While he had enjoyed having her in control he was feeling the need to take over. She trailed her tongue back up his chest to his face where his kissed her intensely. She moaned as he flipped her onto her back and didn't notice when he quickly put on the condom. She didn't even have to time to think before he thrust into her making her cry out. Shigure was always surprising her in and delicious ways.

He watched her face as he pushed into her. Her body molding and gripping his as he set a steady pace watching the signs of pleasure on her face. Her legs wrapping around waist as her hips raised to meet his movements. He crushed his lips to hers as he began to plunge and push into her lustfully. She was soon screaming in pleasure and almost broke his ribs when she tightened her thighs around him. His back tensed and face contorted as he tried to breathe and called out her name.

He sighed and turned to snuggle her next to him when he saw that she had already got out of bed. She smiled and walked back over to the bed sitting next to him.

"Remember, no one knows about this until I am ready." Akito finished grabbing her shoes.

"Wait, what was all this?" Shigure asked confused.

"Stress reliever. Thanks." Akito smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Stress…reliever?" Shigure said furrowing his brow. "I feel so used… and I like it."

Momiji sat patiently and bored to tears on the sofa waiting for Mine to drag out Saki. It seemed like they had been in there forever, but he suspected that she was not going to give in that easily. Just getting her into the store had been an act of the gods themselves. Once he threatened to go home she gave in and even agreed to the change of clothes. The look of terror on her face when Ayame and Mine clapped their hands happily was priceless.

"What am I suppose to be?" Saki grumbled walking in from the dressing rooms.

"Why, your Alice. You know from Alice In Wonderland. She followed the white rabbit down the hole into a new magical world." Ayame sang and did a little spin in a circle.

"Didn't Alice do a lot of drugs while she was in Wonderland?" Saki asked raising a brow.

"Now now play nicely or it will be off with your head." Ayame smiled.

"Didn't Alice have blonde hair?" Momiji asked walking over with a wide approving smile.

"I am not wearing a wig. By the way it is your turn." Saki said

"My turn?" Momiji asked, but was quickly dragged from the room by Mine and Ayame.

Saki sat on the couch much the same that Momiji had when he waited for her to come out of the dressing room. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and soon walked over to get the full effect of the outfit. The blue dress with tiny white apron was shorter than Alice's dress from the story. It only reached mid thigh and flared out with the white cancan beneath. The tights were actually thigh high and she was pretty sure that Alice didn't wear spiked black patton high heels.

She turned to look at Momiji standing in the doorway in a rather strange green outfit. She walked over to take a better look him and started to chuckle when she noted the green tights, but she still didn't know who he was suppose to be.

"Peter Pan. The boy who refused to grow up." Ayame said proudly leaning in the doorframe. Saki gave a little nod of acknowledgment as Momiji rolled his eyes.

"Hey at least he didn't make you into Tinker Bell." Saki laughed getting him to smile.

"Ready?" Momiji asked taking her hand. She instantly paled when she realized that he wanted to stay in costumes and go out into the real world.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked starting to back up only to have him grab her hand.

"NO." He said heading out of the door. Ayame giggled as Mine walked over.

"I always thought that Peter Pan and Alice should be together. They both had that since of adventure and knack for trouble." Mine said watching as Momiji and Saki dashed off.

"I always thought that both were lost to the real world. Perhaps they can help the other find their way back." Ayame sighed tilting his head and receiving a kiss from Mine.

"Well, I personally can't wait to see who comes wondering in off the street next." Mine said

When Kyo finally reached the place where Rin was staying he found that all he could do was stare at the door. He was upset about the mark, but he couldn't figure out why he was really there or what he was going to say to her. He bristled a little when the door opened and Rin stormed out with her keys in her hand. She didn't even seem to notice him as she tossed open her car door.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a jackass?" Rin asked. Kyo wasn't sure where she was going or why his feet were walking toward her car, but he was soon strapped in and heading off down the road at top speed.

"So where are we going?" Kyo asked as he relaxed back in the seat.

"The lake." Rin replied with a smirk.

"Why are we going to the lake?" He asked watching as an evil grin flitted on her lips.

"Because that is where they are." Rin said trying to think of the best way to burst in.

"Rin, What the hell are you doing?" Kyo sighed running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, I am going to get my man and drag his ass back." Rin said.

Kyo shook his head as he realized that this was getting out of hand and only making things worse. If Tohru were going to come back he wanted it to be because she loved him not be because he forced her or beat up Haru. "Stop the car Rin."

"What?" Rin asked swerving the car to the shoulder of the road to see what was wrong.

"This will not do anything, but make them rebel more. If you want to chase after him and be rejected repeatedly go on. I am going to….. Well I am just going." Kyo said getting out of the car and starting off down the road.

Rin balled her fist and jumped from the car to go after him. "What are you going to do Kyo? Go and sit on the roof like a good kitty? Maybe once he is done with her you will get the scraps…" Rin stopped when he stopped walking away and slumped his shoulders.

"Rin, why are you following me? Shouldn't you be running after Haru to make a fool of yourself again? Hey maybe if you are a good girl they will let you watch." Kyo laughed.

Rin gnashed her teeth and run up to hit him in the back of the head, but he had heard her footsteps. Kyo sidestepped and grabbed her quickly by the hair making her land on her ass. He looked down at her and released her hair when she started to tear up.

"I'm starving, want to get something to eat?" Kyo asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess I can eat." Rin said allowing him to help her up.

"You know….that was fun….last night." Kyo mumbled recalling why he went to see her.

Rin snickered getting a glare from him. "I thought for sure you would be pissed about the mark on neck this morning." Rin said smiling widely.

"Like I would get upset over something as small as that." Kyo replied getting in the car.

Elsewhere two people were turning into prunes as the water beat steady down on them. Haru wasn't sure if she had said it and meant it or perhaps the sex had just been that good. When he noticed the frightened look on her face he could only shake his head.

"I swear if you even think about taking off into the woods I will burn you clothes." Haru said turning off the water grabbing a towel to wrap around her.

"I don't know why I blurted it out and I totally understand that we have just started doing….things. So don't feel any pressure to tell me you love." Tohru said drying off.

"Okay." Haru said picking her up and walking into the other room to the couch.

"So you are not mad at me?" Tohru asked snuggling into his lap when he sat down.

"You said that you love me not that you were going to castrate me." Haru said running his fingers through her hair and enjoying the silence of the lake around.

"Haha, I know I just worry….about everything." Tohru said exhaling and fidgeting

"I think that we are pretty good for each other." Haru said calmly.

"Really…You aren't going to take off?" Tohru asked trying not to sound to needy.

"If I did take off I would just get lost. So I would expect you to come looking for me."

"Okay." Tohru laughed and started to relax in the same silence that he had enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket nor do I profit from Fruit Basket. I only do this as a fan.

It was such a lovely, warm, bright and cheerful day for a wedding. The sun was gently hugging the earth in a warm embrace while birds flirted high above in whisp like clouds. On the lush green of the earth a large garden of numerous flowers danced in a kissing breeze and quaint white church sat in the midst of this Eden like garden.

A timid deer had found a mid morning snack amongst the flowers and a curious squirrel made his way to the front door. His nose had barely touched the white of the doors when they were violently flung open. The squirrel had no time to react before two muscle bound mercenaries leapt out at him with machine guns.

"What's the matter little fella? Is ya lost." asked one of the men in a gruff tone as he lowered his gun.

While the deer's doe eyes had nearly popped from her head. The terrified squirrel wasted no time as he quickly leapt upon her back. In a blink of an eye the deer had bolted out of the garden with the tiny squirrel as a jockey on her back. Both men merely shrugged not understanding why the creatures had been so frightened.

"Is there some type of problem?" the sweet chiming voice of Ayame asked from behind the armed guards.

"No sir, just a squirrel looking for some nuts." One of the brawny men replied turning to face his employer.

"Well he certainly came to right place."

Mine said grabbing hold of her husband to be's arm dragging him to the back of the church to get ready.

"I get a little security and maybe even the metal detector, but the strip body cavity searches seem a bit much."

"I just want to have a nice peaceful wedding without any outbursts from my family." Ayame whimpered.

Hatori was staring into the mirror at his outlandish outfit when Mine tossed Ayame into the room. Clearing his throat Hatori thought that maybe now would be good time discuss Ayame's actions recently.

Hatori clicked his tongue.

"Ayame, I know that you have been under a little stress do to the wedding, but having Momiji kidnapped, tied up and gagged in front of his new girlfriend seems wrong to me."

"Phish, she was fine after that sedative shot you gave her. Besides, he was being rather selfish wanting to only spend time with her and casting aside all the things that he needed to do for my wedding." Ayame said curling his hair.

Hatori cocked a brow.

"You hired men to hunt down Haru, Tohru, Kyo and Rin? Then once they were captured you caged the boys like wild animals and forced them at gun point to sign a contract stating that if they caused any kind of disturbance at the wedding you would have me cut off their penis."

Ayame turned to look at Hatori with big pouting eyes.

"What else could I do? Haru and Tohru had informed me that they did not think it would be a good idea if they came. Then Kyo and Rin had called a short time later also saying they weren't coming. Half my wedding party was going to be mia. Not to mention all the time and effort I put into this wedding and they thought they could escape." Ayame said in an evil hellfire voice.

Hatori sighed running his fingers through his hair knowing he could not reason with Ayame at that moment.

"I am taking a long vacation after your wedding. I …I think that I will need it after today."

Yuki took a deep breath as he opened the door that led to the basement. He wasn't sure how he was going to end this feud with Kyo and Haru, but for the sake his sanity he was going to try. Yuki found it strange that such a nice peaceful looking church would have a basement that resembled a medieval torture chamber, but who was he to question. In fact it was so large that it took some time for Yuki to locate the two cages that held Haru and Kyo.

There they were; the pain the asses that had caused all his problems. He could tell by the death glares that they kept sending each that nothing had been resolved. Yuki was pretty sure that neither of the hard headed idiots had even tried to talk about the problem. They had never changed since childhood.

"Hey; I was told to get you two into your outfits or …snip, snip." Yuki said with scissors in hand.

Haru jumped to his feet. "Is Tohru okay? Man she must be worried out of her mind,"

"Well she was, but I reassured her that you two were being well taken care of." Yuki said recalling how she had refused to eat or drink. She would only cry and beg for Haru swearing it was all her fault and she should be banished. Yuki finally lied about how the family had a special place for members to work out their problems.

Yuki looked over to Kyo's cage. "Well, cat got your tongue or don't you want to know about Tohru also?"

Kyo's eyes were locked onto the ground. "Tohru has many people who will look after her. That was why I never worried about her when I took off, but …I am…ah…Is Rin in trouble like us or she free. I don't think she could take life in a cage. Not like I care or anything…I mean…Whatever."

Yuki and Haru both looked at each unsure of what to think of that statement.

"Rin is fine. Tohru had asked that they not punish her since she sees this all as her fault." Yuki replied.

"Man, I knew that she was going to start blaming herself. Yuki, you have to get me out here." Haru pleaded.

"You better get use to that man. Tohru blames herself all the way from the war in the Middle East to a fly stuck in a spider web. You are going to be constantly chasing after that girl and with your directional skills it may be a problem or maybe even fatal." Kyo smirked getting a frown Haru.

"Are you saying that approve of their relationship?" Yuki asked crossing his fingers mentally.

Kyo raised his eyes to meet a slightly shocked Haru.

"I don't approve or disapprove. She was a safe place for me to be when I felt like the world wanted to destroy me, but once everything was over I realized she didn't really need me. So, I left to find a place where I was needed."

"Shit, no way. Are you talking about Rin?" Haru chimed in not really believing his own words.

Kyo didn't answer.

"You think I am going to have a hard time. I can't wait to sit back and watch the hell she puts you through."

Haru laughed as Kyo rubbed the bridge of his nose knowing full well that Haru was right.

Yuki laughed to himself as he walked over to open the cages.

"Oh one more things; It seems that Ayame liked the way the sterling silver hand and ankle cuffs looked so now everyone in the wedding is forced to wear them. He thinks that it best represents being lovingly shackled for life."

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know that I have been missing in action…sorry. I also know that I didn't put a lemon in this chapter. I guess I could rewrite it and have a little three way with the boys in the dungeon below the church. Hmmm, for some reason I think that would cause a lot more complications in the story and throw it into a whole new genre.

Next chapter the wedding and all the other characters. WOOHOO


End file.
